Salvador Cumo
Salvador Cumo was a dangerous slippery human-reptilian hybrid, whom was initially to be escorted to prison by the Xiaolin monks. Background Like Raimundo, Salvador had a similar lifestyle, mopping up everyone else's dirt, grime, and trash. Tired of his pathetic lifestyle, Salvador decided to create a new lifestyle, and got into the cunning game. He became so good at doing evil, that he was recognized on the Heylin side, and became one of the most dangerous criminals in the world. Personality Extremely cunning, and relies on smooth talk and flattery to get what he wants. Many fall prey to his deceptive words, making him an excellent recruiter for the Heylin side. Physical Appearance Salvador was a middle-aged man with brown skin and green eyes. His hair was gray and he had a long, pointed mustache. He wore a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He also had a reptilian tongue. He used to wear the Jitsusara Amulet. As a Komodo dragon, he was slightly taller, with a dark green back and light green tummy. He had also a long tail and reptilian eyes. Powers and Weaknesses Powers *'Heylin Magic:' He was a significant user of Heylin magic and he had many magical powers like: **K'omodo Dragon Transformation:' He could transform into a superhumanly strong and durable Komodo dragon, able to beat the Xiaolin Monks with no difficulty. **'Hand Removal:' He could remove his hands, so that he could get away from every difficult situation. **'Regeneration:' He could regenerate his hands after removing them, similar to how some species of lizards can break off and regrow their tails. **'Telepathy:' He could talk telepathically with individuals with the same ability, like Chase. **'Immortality:' Salvador has eternal youth as he was able to be present during the time before Wuya's imprisonment. Abilities *'Manipulation Skills:' He was one of the best manipulators of the Heylin side, along with Wuya and Hannibal. He could take advantage of every difficult situation and manipulate everyone he wanted to by using their weak spots and desires. Relationships * Raimundo Pedrosa: Salvador seemed to take a special interest in Raimundo, seeing how their pasts and desires seem almost alike. The two grow close as temporary friends, until Salvador escapes forcing Raimundo to take him back to jail. At the jail, Raimundo returns Salvador's harmonica gift, but Sal gives Raimundo another; the amulet around his neck, also known as The Eye of the Komodo Dragon. The monks are puzzled as to why Salvador would give Raimundo this, and Wuya watches from afar, laughing with glee. * Wuya: Apparently, in the past, Salvador had some kind of relationship with Wuya. What the nature of it was, we have yet to find out. * Chase Young: It is currently unknown exactly what kind of relationship Salvador and Chase Young have between each other, but it was significant enough for to make Chase compete in a showdown for a Wu he had no interest in just to be able to talk to Salvador. It is unknown what he told Salvador, but it was significant enough to make Salvador try to escape from the Monk's custody. Battle Record Salvador have not participated in any battles yet. Did You Know...? * His name and appearance are based on the Spanish painter of the twentieth century, Salvador Dali. Episode Appearances }} References Category:Characters Category:Heylin Category:Heylin Side Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Villains